


Princess Crocodile

by charlieithilin



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Agender Character, Gen, Genderqueer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlieithilin/pseuds/charlieithilin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sei Seragaki was a princess, and their knights were loyal and unique in their forms of protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess Crocodile

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes, this is a little fic i wrote like two months ago? and it's been sitting in my notes for a while, so i decided to finally put it on here! this was partially inspired by gammaray's (sp?) works about agender sei as well as my own headcanons that i post mainly in the dramatical gender tag on tumblr. if anything in this fic is offensive to anyone's culture (regarding the bit about mink) or to dmab trans people, please inform me immediately and suggest a way i should correct it! (i'd also like to add that clear is definitely genderqueer in this fic.) i hope you enjoy it!!! i'm probably going to start posting more dmmd fics that will likely be explicit and gross. but yeah!! enjoy!

Sei Seragaki was a princess, and their knights were loyal and unique in their forms of protection.

They were winged by plaid ties and blonde hair gelled to crystalline perfection, any animosity directed towards the porcelain princess quickly smothered in fists. Virus and Trip were very protective of their princess, and were not keen on allowing the unworthy to dampen their fragile well-being.

Mink, silent and hard like a stone giant, softened around them. It was not unusual to spy Sei with a feather woven into their thick, black hair, a mark of cultural significance to Mink that was lost to everyone but the feathered princess. The ex-convict once compared them to a downy little owl, delicate and wide-eyed with wonder and observance.

Being such a sensitive demigirl, Sei was exempt from Noiz's middle school-esque teasing that their brother often fell victim to. Although Noiz had difficulty expressing affection in ways he felt were genuine, he was never in need of money and presented Sei with their first pair of breast forms, sized to their almost frail frame. Sei had actually managed to make him blush with their tinkling laughter as the breasts were nonchalantly tossed in their lap, an admirable feat considering the nineteen year-old could ask for sexual favors without blinking.

Like jellyfish, Sei and Clear drifted together easily and bobbed in sync. They shared an almost childlike innocence, allowing each other to open the vast wondering of their curiosities and see the world together in the special way they could. Sei didn't have to feign their delight the fifth time Clear took them to the aquarium, and Clear would animate Sei's collection of stuffed bears at the weekly tea parties without awkwardness.

Koujaku and Mizuki regularly and proudly wore Sei on their arms when they decided to present in a more feminine manner. As the Beni Shigure leader stated, Koujaku had no qualms about escorting a pretty lady around. Mizuki, on the other hand, was not as socially smooth and blushed through the catcalls of his Dry Juice teammates, teasing him for being able to even get a date.

Sometimes, deep into the night when the world was heavy with the soft breaths of limp, sleeping bodies, Sei would creep into their brother's bed and lay their head in the soft spot between Aoba's shoulder and upper arm. Ren would adjust himself, forever conscious of the delicate psyches of the twins. Aoba would wrap his arms around his sibling's ghostly waist and bury his nose into the hazy scent of Sei's hair. Just as they were when born, they lay entwined together.

However their wispy frame contradicted it, their powers were unmeasured. Truthfully, they had little need for knights. The princess had crocodile jaws hidden beneath that innocent smile and protected their fortress well. With a disarming glance, enemies would fall to their knees in reverence of the princess. A whisper of a command, subtle, sweet, and overpowering like sugar, could make heroes out of villains. Sei was a princess and a crocodile all at once, surrounded by the woodland critters who sought to protect a reptilian beast far more powerful than they.


End file.
